Lo Sabes
by Arel M
Summary: Algo extraño, un solo capítulo, pensamientos de alguien.


Lo acabo de escribir, así que no esperéis mucho. Ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió, pero bueno, no digo más, solo que hay un premio para quien acierte sobre quién trata antes de llegar al final!!!

LO SABES

Aquí estoy otra vez y aquí estas tú de nuevo, mirándome calculadoramente por encima de tu caldero.

Tengo ganas de gritarte que apartes la mirada pero algo detiene mi lengua, ¿acaso te tengo miedo? Quizás fui la única persona de todo Hogwarts que se dio cuenta de tu cambio. Algo incomprensible, fue tan profundo y abrupto; tu ingenuidad sustituida por cínica frialdad. Quizás solo yo te observaba antes de que todo ocurriese, siempre me fijé en que desviabas la atención de una manera increíble, ¿cómo era posible que nadie te mirase?

Me sonríes. A veces me imagino que puedes leer mi mente. Esto es lo que me asusta, pareces conocerme tan bien... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos encontrándonos a escondidas? ¿Tres años, cuatro? Me siento mal cada vez que lo pienso, esto no debería estar pasando. Siempre decido que la próxima vez será la última pero tengo adicción a tu cuerpo. Y tú lo sabes, claro que lo sabes. Te has encargado de que sea así. 

Sé que juegas conmigo, sé que no te importo, no me hago ilusiones pensando en lo contrario. Tampoco es como si pudiera proclamar nuestra relación. Tiemblo sólo con imaginar lo que pasaría si se supiera. Miradas de repulsión, rechazo... y no volvería a verte. Puede que sea por esto por lo que siempre accedo a tus propuestas de encontrarnos cuando amenazas con organizar un escándalo en el Gran Comedor. Sólo puedo pensar en la posibilidad de perderte y me duele sólo imaginarlo. 

Ya sufro tu ausencia, sabiendo que queda un año para la graduación. Mis veranos son horribles, pensando en que tal vez conocerás a alguien y te olvidarás de mí. Los celos me corroen, me destrozan. Y una vez más tu pareces saberlo, siempre sabes todo lo que me ocurre. Tampoco debe ser difícil de adivinar, las bolsas oscuras bajo mis ojos me delatan. Y todos se dan cuenta y se preguntan el porqué de mis noches en vela. ¿Por qué va a ser? Las noches sin ti son eternas.

Me maravillan todos tus movimientos, observo la precisión con que cortas las raíces, la agilidad de tus manos moviéndose sobre el caldero, añadiendo los ingredientes a la perfección, comprobando la textura y color de la mezcla. Los vapores te hacen sudar y te apartas el pelo de la frente con un ademán mecánico. ¿Qué tiene tu pelo para que enloquezca por olerlo, por poner la nariz contra él y atrapar para mí el perfume que desprende?

Creo que te has dado cuenta de mi mirada de deseo. Gracias a Dios los demás siguen atareados con la poción. La sonrisa que me diriges es tan malévola que me sorprende que no estés en Slytherin. Tiemblo al pensar lo que hubiera sido tenerte tan cerca ¿Me habría librado ya de esta obsesión? ¿Sería peor? 

Tus ojos se desvían de los míos, tu compañero ha captado tu atención. Como lo odio. Y él debe saberlo aunque nunca creería cuál es la razón de mi rencor. Está cerca de ti mucho más tiempo del que yo puedo estar. No tengo justificación para estar a tu lado todo lo que desearía, pero es mejor así. Sí, es mucho mejor. 

Los celos deben de haber llegado a mi mirada, deduzco por tu expresión. Pareces sorprenderte unos instantes, pero después te acercas a ese estúpido y le susurras algo al oído, demasiado cerca. Sé que lo haces a propósito, sé que no tiene ninguna importancia, pero mis manos se crispan por voluntad propia. 

Tu tercera sonrisa en lo que va de clase. Empiezo a pensar que alguien podría sospechar si te miro demasiado tiempo, si tú fijas tu atención en mí más de lo recomendable pero ahora mismo no me importa. Acabo de descubrir que en tus labios puedo ver a alguien conocido. ¿Es a Riddle a quien veo? ¿Tienes la sonrisa de Voldemort? No es descabellado, ni tampoco la primera vez que pienso en ello. No me sorprendería descubrir un día de éstos una marca en tu brazo igual a la que yo tengo. 

Me repongo con rapidez. La clase está a punto de terminar. Paseo entre los alumnos dirigiendo algún comentario a alguno de ellos. Al llegar junto a ti tengo que contenerme para no tocarte o para no hacer algo en contra de ese chiquillo que se toma la libertad de rozarte el hombro con los dedos. Desearía arrancárselos por profanar mi posesión. 

Reviso tu trabajo, observando color, textura, olor...

- Perfecto, señorita Weasley.

No doy puntos a Gryffindor, por costumbre y por celos. Me alejo de tu mesa con tu mirada en mi espalda. Sé que me lo harás pagar esta noche. Porque esta noche, como todas, acudiré a ti sin poder ni querer evitarlo.


End file.
